


Sunset

by Taly (Oksomynameistaly)



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Short Drabble, Sunsets, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksomynameistaly/pseuds/Taly
Summary: Beast Boy has been in love for a while now and that realization catches him by surprise.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, like 2015 old. I thought I should share :)
> 
> Also, the person (or people! I love poly ships) who he loves is left ambiguous so it can be whoever you want them to be.

Beast boy never thought it would happen. Never intended for it to happen. But then again loving someone is never something you can control. 

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he has any issues with loving people; he loves loving people. He loves daydreaming about them, he loves admiring them, he loves the butterflies and the nervous giddiness he gets when he's around them. 

It's just that it came out of nowhere. It snuck up on him like a ninja, and caught him off guard. The obvious reaction is to be surprised. And surprised he is. 

He shifts his hand's position in the tower's roof so he could lean his body into them more. Kicking his legs back and forth in the air, he contemplates his newfound feelings further while watching the sun dip lower into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Lol thank you for reading <3


End file.
